A navigation device or program typically uses a street address, intersection, or point of interest to provide route and map information to be displayed and/or spoken on mobile device.
Navigation programs require the user to manually enter the destination address or to manually select from a “recent” or “favorites” list in order to begin routing to a destination. “Recent” lists typically include a list of previously visited destinations sorted by most recently visited destination. However, a list of most recently visited destinations may not be a reliable indicator of future destinations. A recently visited destination often is not visited again in a consecutive trip. “Favorites” are manually saved by the user and presented alphabetically. “Favorites” must be manually updated and maintained, and the longer the list, the more difficult it becomes to find a particular “favorite” destination. Therefore, although “recent” and “favorites” lists provide a manual way for users to select a destination for routing, more intelligent destination recommendations and interfaces are needed.
Navigation programs also do not take into account the current mode of transportation when providing destination recommendations. Navigation programs do not estimate which mode of transportation is most relevant to the current situation. Walking or driving modes may be user selectable options that must be manually changed when a different mode is required. Therefore, more efficient detection of the current mode of transportation is needed.
Mobile devices sometimes contain an installed or integrated calendar program. A calendar program stores information about user events, appointments, notes, and reminders for dates throughout a calendar year. While navigation systems allow for the building and use of an itinerary, navigation devices do not modify or suggest updates to a user calendar based on the travel history of a user.